Proposal of Memories
by ruvy91
Summary: Bones plans on asking Scotty to marry him and it reminds him of all the things they have been through over the years. Set 9 years after Enterprise Academy, 1 year before in flashbacks.
1. Fateful Meeting

Leonard McCoy knew what to do. His plan was perfect but he needed to employ a little help in order to pull it off.

This is why the Chief Medical Officer of the USS Enterprise was deep in the bowels of the engineering deck looking for the best friend and assistant of his partner of 10 years. He came across the Roylan working on a piece of machinery that Leonard couldn't even begin to understand how it helped run the Enterprise, despite the efforts of a certain Chief Engineering Officer.

"Hey Keenser could I ask you a favor?" Leonard asked while looking around to make sure one Montgomery Scott wasn't in sight.

The alien pulled his head out of the machine and looked up at him with the big black eyes, blinking in that way that had made Leonard feeling like the little alien could see right into your soul.

"I plan on proposing to Monty and wanted a special ring for him. I thought you'd be able to help me out in making one out of scraps from the Enterprise." Leonard said quickly and quietly. Keenser nodded and went back to work on the machine.

"Can you also not tell him, I don't want to ruin the surprise" Leonard added. He leaned against the machine standing next to Keenser who kept working.

"Right, like you'd say anything. I'm just nervous because we've been together so long that I don't want to mess this up...Did Monty ever tell you how we met?" Leonard asked aimlessly. Keenser poked his head out of the machine and shook it.

"Huh that's weird I would have thought he'd tell you by now." Leonard mused out loud.

"Private" Keenser stated. Leonard smirked; for once Monty was keeping something about their personal lives to himself.

"It's probably for the best that you heard it from me, you know how Monty likes to embellish." Leonard replied.

**xXx**

_10 years earlier._

Leonard was sitting at the desk in his dorm room of Enterprise Academy; his door was open because most everyone was asleep.

Suddenly a boy with auburn hair he had seen around campus and in his history class had rushed into his room slightly out of breath.

"Hi can ya do me a favor an' preten' tha we've ben studyin' in here fer tha las' couple o' hours" the boy rushed in a Scottish brogue. Leonard narrowed his eyes at the boy trying to remember his name. _Sco-Scotty...sounds about right._

There were footsteps coming down the hall and the other boy looked nervous. Leonard took pity on the other teen and tossed a book at him tilting his head to an empty spot on his floor next to the desk.

"Thank ya" he whispered sitting in the spot indicated and opening the book.

No sooner had the redhead took a seat, Admiral Archer and Lieutenant Commander Pike were in Leonard's doorway. Archer looked pissed and Pike annoyed.

"There you are! I swear if you've harmed Buttercup I won't just expel you I'll make it to where you can't even get a job in menial labor!" Archer exclaimed.

"Excuse me sir what is this about?" Leonard asked politely, turning his chair to the adults.

"This is none of your business McCoy." Archer growled.

"The fact that it's happening in my room kind of makes it my business, sir" Bones countered, crossing his legs and placing his hands over his knees.

"Fine; my Buttercup went missing an hour ago and he was the last person to be seen with her." Archer explained glaring at the auburn boy.

"It's improbable that Scotty had anything to do with it sir, we've been here studying for the last three hours." Leonard lied.

"You see sir; he had nothing to do with it." Pike defended.

"McCoy's probably just covering for his friend." Archer argued.

"That is possible sir, but you don't have any proof right now, so why don't we leave these boys to their studies and you can punish the responsible parties when you have solid proof." Pike reasoned.

"Fine but once I have proof nothing will be able to save you." Archer said threateningly at the redhead as he left. Pike sighed and shook his head after Archer left. He then turned to the boys.

"It's great that you're studying but it's nearly 2300 and should be heading to bed." Pike said.

"It's a Friday sir, no class tomorrow." Leonard countered.

"Fine McCoy but don't stay up too late and Scott, stay out of trouble will ya?" Pike said as he left the room.

Leonard got up and closed his door. The other boy let out a breath of relief.

"Mind telling me what the hell that was about?" Leonard asked turning on the other teen.

"Ah was arguin' with Lieutenant Williams about relative physics an' how it relates ta our transwarp travel. He says tha' a transporter is limited ta a few hundred kilometers, whereas ah hypothesize tha' ya can beam a living organism from one planet to another within the same planetary system." The other boy explained.

"What does this have to do with Archer's missing beagle?" Leonard asked.

"Ah decided ta test my theory with Buttercup. It worked ah just cannae locate her now." The redhead said sheepishly.

"So you just had me lie for you and they're going to look at the security footage, get their proof and probably expel us both." Leonard said exasperatedly.

"Nah, ah hacked the security feed a few hours ago an' put the footage on a loop to hide what ah was doing." The redhead replied.

"Ok" Leonard muttered before collapsing on his bed.

"Well ah'm goin' ta go. Me name's Montgomery Scott by tha way." The redhead said as he got up and headed to the door, placing the book in his hands on Leonard's desk.

"Sorry for calling you Scotty" Leonard apologized.

"Ah kinda like it, an' ah think it's what sold the lie" the other boy said opening the door.

"Alright then, see you around Scotty." Leonard said leaning up on his elbows.

"See ya around Len'rd." Scotty replied closing the door behind him.

Leonard lay back down on his bed wondering why exactly he was looking forward to seeing the rule breaking redhead again.


	2. A Kiss to Remember

_Present day_

Leonard had just finished telling Keenser the story when Scotty came walking up.

"Len'rd what brings ya down here?" Scotty asked.

"Christine insisted I take a break and I thought I'd come down and see if you could spare a few moments for lunch." Leonard lied smoothly.

"Ah suppose ah've got some time fer ya" Scotty replied. "Let me just clean off some of this engine grease before we go."

"Alright but don't take too long." Leonard said after leaning forward and placing a kiss to Scotty's cheek.

"I still cannae believe that the woman who first taught ya how ta use a tricorder is yer head nurse." Scotty said while they were in the lift.

"I know some days she makes me feel like that 15 year old boy again." Leonard replied.

"Really?" Scotty asked archly.

"So do you, but for completely different reasons" Leonard said seductively pulling Scotty into his arms.

Scotty smiled and wrapped his arms around Leonard's neck pulling the doctor down for a kiss.

There was something about the enclosed space and the risk of being caught that reminded Leonard of their first kiss.

**xXx**

Leonard and Scotty had been hanging out on a near daily basis since Leonard had saved Scotty from Admiral Archer's wrath.

The vibrant redhead had intrigued Leonard and now he could pinpoint why. He was extremely attracted to Montgomery Scott.

Leonard wasn't completely sure but there were moments when he was with Scotty that he felt like the attraction was mutual.

Parts of him said to man up and ask the redhead out, but the dominant thought was not to make a fool of himself.

They continued dancing around one another, flirting at every opportune moment. That is until a fateful night a month after being formally introduced.

Leonard had started helping Scotty with his late night physics experiments, which led to them being out one night past curfew.

"Shhh, Scotty did you hear that?" Leonard whispered nervously.

"What no, can ya help me make this adjustment an' we'll be done fer tonight" Scotty quietly whispered back. There was the sound of a door closing and footsteps coming down the hall.

"Dammit Scotty! We need to go now" Leonard hissed pulling the redhead away from the experiment and out of the door opposite the footsteps.

"You two stop!" Leonard heard Captain Smith exclaim as the door closed behind them and both boys started running down the hall towards the dorms.

They could hear the adult chasing after them and gaining speed. Skidding around a corner, Scotty spotted a utility closet and grabbed Leonard's hand pulling him into it.

Cramped together, surrounded by cleaning supplies they heard Captain Smith's footfalls thunder past as he ran by the closet cursing under his breath.

Leonard started laughing as soon as Captain Smith was gone and Scotty joined in, adrenalin still rushing through their veins from the run and almost being caught.

Scotty made eye contact with Leonard and the energy between them changed. The tension in the air was thick and in that moment Leonard decided to do something about it.

The brunet surged forward and crushed his lips to Scotty's, cupping the redhead's face in his hands.

There was no hesitation in Scotty's reaction. The redhead snaked his arms around Leonard's waist, pulling him closer as he returned the kiss.

"Ya have no idea how long ah've been waiting for ya ta do that" Scotty said breathily when they pulled apart.

"Well you could have said somethin' before" Leonard huffed stoking his thumb across Scotty's cheekbone.

"Where would tha fun be in that" Scotty replied with an irresistible smile which made Leonard roll his eyes.

"Come on we should get back to the dorms before we get caught, again" the brunet said before opening the closet door and poking his head out to see if the hall was clear.

They quietly snuck through the halls without incident, and only had to duck behind a tree once in the courtyard. They paused in the hallway outside of Leonard's room, neither quite wanting to say goodnight.

Scotty took the initiative this time and wrapped his arms around Leonard's neck, pulling the brunet down for a kiss.

Leonard returned the kiss, elated that he had taken the chance and was now kissing the person who plagued his dreams. He opened his mouth letting Scotty's tongue slide across his own in the unhurried kiss.

The need for air came too soon in Leonard's opinion and he only pulled away because he felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen. He rested his forehead against Scotty's staring into the redhead's stormy grey eyes, as he breathed deeply.

"Goodnight Len'rd" Scotty said before placing one last kiss to the brunet's lips and walking to his own room, leaving Leonard McCoy in a daze just outside his room.


	3. Not as Solid as it Seems

What broke Scotty and Leonard apart was the lift stopping and a wolf whistle coming from Captain James T Kirk.

"Bones as nice as it is to know that your relationship is still solid, could you please keep it behind closed doors" Jim said with a smile.

"Tha doors were closed until ya open'd 'em" Scotty replied.

"Ok ew, Mr. Spock can you please remind me to ask maintenance to sanitize all lifts" Jim said to his first officer and bondmate.

"Certainly Captain" Spock answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me Captain, but when has their relationship been anything but solid?" Uhura asked from next to Spock.

"You don't know?" Jim asked skeptically.

"Know what?" Uhura replied as Bones said "Jim" in a warning tone.

"Granted I only know this because of a damn good bottle of tequila while we were still at the Academy" Jim answered.

"Jim" Bones warned more firmly.

"In all the years we've known him and how southern Bones can be why do you think he never calls anyone darlin'" Jim continued. Bones' jaw had tightened and Scotty had bit his lip as the blonde kept talking.

"Captain I do not think the Doctor wants this story told" Spock said pointedly looking at Bones.

"What I- crap Bones I'm sorry" Jim apologized when he saw the angry doctor.

"No its fine Jim, why don't you get on a ship wide channel and tell the whole crew one of my biggest mistakes along with the other one: making friends with you!" Bones yelled at the young Captain before storming down the corridor to his and Scotty's quarters.

"Shit Bones I'm really sorry" Jim called after his best friend. The blonde intended to go after the doctor but was stopped by Scotty.

"Jim don't" Scotty said shortly a hard look in his eyes.

"Jeez Scotty I didn't mean to piss him off like that" Jim pleaded.

"I'll talk ta him an' calm him down but I cannae guarantee he'll forgive ya. An' frankly ah dinnae think he should" Scotty replied.

"Please, I honestly didn't do that on purpose" Jim said an apologetic look on his face.

"You and Doctor McCoy no longer have to report for duty until Alpha shift tomorrow Mr. Scott, use the time wisely" Spock ordered.

"Thank ya Commander" Scotty replied and left the trio to find Bones.

He found the doctor sitting on the edge of their bed staring at his feet, a bottle of moonshine Scotty made in the deepest parts of engineering in his hands.

"Len'rd" Scotty said softly kneeling before the doctor, taking the bottle out of his hands and setting it on the floor.

"I really don't deserve you" Bones whispered.

"Shhh love, Jim was just exercising that annoyin' habit o' his where he opens his mouth an' inserts his foot" Scotty replied in the same soft tone.

"Every time I think about it, I can't help but think you made a mistake in forgiving me" Bones said sadly, finally looking Scotty in the eyes.

"We'll keep havin' this argument until tha end of time, yer the one who shouldna forgiven me" Scotty answered cupping Bones' cheek.

"I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree" Bones replied with a small smile, leaning into Scotty's touch.

**xXx**

Scotty and Leonard had been dating for almost two months before it all went to hell.

Leonard was trying to be the perfect southern gentleman like his mother raised him to be, but Scotty was making it difficult. He didn't know if the redhead knew that he was teasing him but it was happening nonetheless.

One such occasion, they were making out in a quiet corner of the school and Leonard was seriously considering blowing off his project partner to continue this with the redhead but Scotty pulled away.

"Ah fergot ah've got ta meet with ma physics group" Scotty explained when Leonard groaned.

"Blow them off" Leonard said as he kissed Scotty.

"Ah can't Len'rd, we're going to start building our liquid nitrogen canon today an' ah cannae miss that" Scotty replied disentangling himself from the brunet.

"Fine I've got to meet with a project partner myself. I'll see you later darlin'" Leonard said placing a kiss to Scotty's cheek and walked to where he agreed to meet Jocelyn.

After meeting with his physics group, Scotty had decided to do some studying in the library. Not but 5 minutes after he got settled he overheard a whispered conversation.

"Hey isn't that that Scotty kid" a female voice said.

"Yeah isn't he dating McCoy" a second female voice whispered back.

"Oh man I feel sorry for him" the first female replied.

"What why?" The second asked.

"I heard McCoy and Jocelyn were _project partners" _the first answered.

"Oh that's bad especially with what I know about Jocelyn."

"What'd the little boyfriend thief do now?" The first asked bitterly.

"She's pregnant."

"What nooooo!" The first hissed. "You think it's McCoy's?"

"Wouldn't be surprised if it is" the second answered.

By then Scotty had heard enough. He packed his things into his bag and stormed off to the dorms. A small insecurity was gnawing at him, making him dread that the girls in the library were right.

Scotty was about to knock on Leonard's door when he heard some grunting and cursing. He froze not knowing whether to knock or leave.

The decision was made for him when the door opened just as a girl giggled, "You sure you don't want my help Lenny?"

"Nah darlin', you just stay right there" Leonard drawled as he turned to leave stopping when he saw Scotty.

Scotty's eyes went wide at the sight of Leonard shirtless with a blonde girl he assumed was Jocelyn, sitting comfortably on his bed. Scotty didn't wait for an explanation and ran. He didn't go to his room and was running blindly ending up in an empty office. When Scotty knew he hadn't been followed he sunk down in the corner and started sobbing.

He couldn't tell when he fell asleep but next thing Scotty knew he was being shaken awake by Commander Pike.

"Mr. Scott...Montgomery. Montgomery wake up."

Scotty groaned as he opened his eyes, his head was pounding and the light hurt, he sniffed and started to look for a tissue to relieve the pressure in his nose. He was holding himself together but just barely.

"Come on Mr. Scott, let's get you back to your room" Pike said softly.

"No!" Scotty cried out as he started to hyperventilate.

"Alright, just take a deep breath. You don't have to go back to the dorms tonight. I've got a place for you to stay but I need to make a call first." Pike replied in a calm, soothing voice.

Scotty continued to sit on the floor working on keeping his breathing under control while Pike stepped over to his desk and commed someone.

"Hey Winona I need a favor of you. I've got an on-campus student who is distraught to return to the dorms and I was wondering if he could bunk in Jim's room for a while. I promise to try and get to the bottom of things before George and the boys get back from visiting Tiberius in Ireland."

There was some kind of confirmation on the other end and Pike hung up.

"Montgomery, I'm going to take you to a friend's place not far from campus to stay" Pike said softly, crouching down next to Scotty holding out his hand. The redhead nodded numbly and let himself be pulled up by Pike.

Scotty spaced, mostly focusing on keeping himself from falling apart in front of Pike. Next thing he knew a beautiful blonde woman had an arm around him and he was being introduced to her.

"Montgomery this is Winona Kirk, this is her home and you're going to be staying in one of her son's room."

Scotty nodded numbly. Mrs. Kirk led Scotty to the kitchen table, placing a cup of hot chocolate in his hands before pulling Pike to the side. Scotty stared at the mug blankly as they talked not really registering what they were saying.

"Chris has he said anything to you?" She asked.

"No he just kind of stared blankly at his shoes the whole way here" Pike answered.

"Is he close to anyone, another student who might know what's going on?"

"Well I'm fairly certain him and Leonard McCoy are dating, do you think I should start there?" Pike asked.

At the mention of Leonard's name, Scotty took in a sharp breath and squeezed his eyes shut trying to hold back the tears.

"Never mind I think I know what's going on" Mrs. Kirk replied.

"Sweetie I know it hurts right now and sometimes it's best to just cry it out." Mrs. Kirk said in a comforting tone as she pulled a chair next to him, sitting in it and wrapping her arms around Scotty. He lasted all of a second before turning into the hug and crying silently into her shoulder.

"Should I stay?" Pike asked.

"No I've got this. Just put a pitcher of water and a cup in Jim's room before you leave." Mrs. Kirk said as she rubbed Scotty's back soothingly.

Scotty continued to cry into Mrs. Kirk's shoulder until he started hiccupping, and she handed him a glass of water. While he drank she produced a tissue and wiped his eyes.

"Sweetie I know you just met me but I'd be willing to listen if you want to talk about it" she said softly. The blonde woman traded him the now empty cup for another tissue to blow his nose.

"Ah feel as if ah drove him to it" Scotty said quietly after he blew his nose.

"Alright darling I'm going to need more information than that" Mrs. Kirk replied. Scotty winced at the pet name.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm guessing he called you that" she asked. Scotty answered with a nod. The redhead took a deep breath before speaking.

"He cheated on me an' ah cannae help but feel it's ma fault" Scotty said trying to hold back more tears but a few slipped out.

"Sweetie why would you think it's your fault?" Mrs. Kirk asked petting Scotty's head and wiping away the stray tears.

"Ah wasn't ready an' we hadn't discussed it an' I could see him get frustrated. It never seemed like tha right time ta talk about it, then ah caught him with the boyfriend thief" Scotty explained hysterically.

"Alright Sweetie, take a deep breath." Scotty did as he was told. "Now who's the boyfriend thief?"

"Jocelyn Daniels" Scotty spat out with disgust. "She has a nasty habit o' going after other people's boyfriends."

"Well the boys who do fall prey to her are not worth anyone's time. And as unhappy as it is one of these days she's going to find herself in a situation that's more than she can handle" Mrs. Kirk said in a motherly tone.

"There were these girls talkin' abou' how she's pregnant an' its Len-Len'rd's" Scotty said, forcing himself to say his name.

"That's unfortunate, but I highly doubt it's his. Your problem sounds recent and if she already knows, the father would be whoever she was with a month or two ago" Scotty was a little relieved by this information.

"Now back to you and Leonard. Him cheating on you because you wouldn't have sex with him shows he doesn't respect you. There are two things every relationship needs: respect and honest communication. He gave you neither which means he doesn't deserve you." Mrs. Kirk stated with finality. Scotty smiled sadly at her, she was a no nonsense woman who seemed to know to say exactly what Scotty needed to hear.

"Thank yah Mrs. Kirk" Scotty replied.

"Call me Winona, Montgomery...I'm sorry but my lord what was your mother thinking giving you a mouthful of a name" She said jokingly and it made Scotty giggle.

"It was ma grandda's name. Ya can call me Monty." Scotty replied.

"Alright Monty, I don't know about you but I'm starving." Winona said standing up.

"If ya dinnae mind ah'm a wee bit tired an' was hoping ta rest" Scotty asked.

"Of course, I'll show you to Jim's room." She replied and led Scotty to a room upstairs.

"I'm in the room right there if you need anything." Winona said pointing to a door just down the hall and left the redhead to collapse on the bed, exhausted from all his crying.

Scotty spent the weekend with Winona Kirk, not really looking forward to when he had to return to school. Pike picked him up Sunday night and dropped the redhead off at the dorms.

Scotty had about five minutes alone in his room before someone was knocking on his door. He opened it to find a worried Leonard.

"Scotty where have you been, I've been worried sick all weekend" Leonard asked with relief and went to pull Scotty into a hug. The redhead stepped back out of Leonard's reach, his jaw tightening.

"Ah highly doubt that" Scotty said tensely.

"What, why would you think that?" Leonard asked confused.

"Why didn't ya tell me who yer project partner was?" Scotty diverted.

"I didn't think it was important" Leonard answered. "Darlin' what's going on?"

"Don' call me that" Scotty growled. "If ya cannae own up ta what ya did then ah don' want anything ta do with ya."

"Wha- Scotty, why are you breaking up with me?" Leonard asked desperately.

"Ya know why" Scotty said and he closed his door in Leonard's face. He keyed in the code to lock it and slide down to the floor, crying. As much as it hurt he had to break up with Leonard. Winona was right, he deserved better.

Leonard left him alone after that for a week, avoiding the redhead as best he could. Scotty was walking back to the dorms, feeling exhausted and planning to get some sleep when the brunet found him in the courtyard.

"Scotty stop I need to talk to you" Leonard called breathlessly as he tried to catch up to the redhead.

"Leave me alone Len'rd, ah have nothing ta say ta ya" Scotty replied coldly as he sped up his pace.

"Scotty please stop and just listen to me" Leonard pleaded a few feet behind him. He sped up and grabbed the redhead's arm, stopping them, "Scotty please I didn't sleep with her."

"Really? Tha evidence said different" Scotty snapped and tried to pull his arm out of Leonard's grip.

"I promise you I didn't. What you saw was me cleaning up a mess. She had bumped our stomach model for anatomy and the liquid we were using to represent stomach acid spilled on me as well as the floor. I was going to get a mop when I opened the door." Leonard explained desperately.

"An' why should ah believe ya" Scotty demanded spinning around angrily to face Leonard.

"Because Monty I-I think I love you" Leonard said nervously.

"No ya don't, yer just trying ta get me ta stay" Scotty denied angrily, trying desperately to get away from Leonard but the brunet had a firm grip on his arm.

"Monty, I'm serious! I'm absolutely miserable without you. I can't eat, sleep or breathe without thinking about you and it hurts because you think I cheated on you" Leonard cried.

"An' you think ah'm any better. Ah spent this last week convinced that yeh had cheated on me because ah wasn't ready ta sleep with ya" Scotty screamed, tears streaming down his face.

"I would never do that to you. If you're not ready, then that's it. No questions, no pressuring. Our relationship only goes where we're both comfortable taking it" Leonard said fervently.

"Yeh really dinnae sleep with her" Scotty asked quietly as he stopped struggling.

"I swear to you on my life that I did not sleep with her or anyone else in the time that we have been together" Leonard replied finally letting go of Scotty's arm. They stood there staring at each other for a few moments before Scotty dropped his bag and threw himself in Leonard's arms.

"Oh Len'rd" Scotty sobbed. Leonard wrapped his arms around Scotty, holding the redhead close.

"Shhh, Monty it's ok" Leonard soothed rubbing Scotty's back and kissing his temple.

"No it's not. Ah was a fool. Ah reacted before gettin' all tha facts an' ah didn't ask ya fer yer side of it" Scotty cried into Leonard's shoulder.

"I didn't tell you things. You saw a situation and drew a logical conclusion" Leonard replied.

"Ah'm sorry" Scotty apologized looking into Leonard's eyes.

"I should be the one apologizing" Leonard said wiping the tears out of Scotty's eyes.

"No ya shouldn't" Scotty argued.

"We're going to be here all day" Leonard joked and Scotty let out a choked chuckle.

"Come on you look like you haven't slept all week" Leonard said as he picked up Scotty's bag and led the redhead back to the dorms. The brunet dropped Scotty's bag in his desk chair and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as Scotty kicked off his shoes and curled up on his bed.

Leonard turned to leave when Scotty said quietly, "Can ya stay?" motioning to the empty spot behind him with his head.

"Of course" Leonard answered toeing off his shoes and climbing on the bed behind Scotty, pulling the redhead into his arms. They both drifted off, getting the first peaceful sleep either of them had since the misunderstanding.


End file.
